Replacement
by shewhoshallwrite
Summary: A million dollars. The number rung in Mitchie's ears. Some man had purchased her for a million dollars. Just to take her virginity, and beat her. To do whatever the hell he wanted with her. He made his way over to her and grabbed a lock of her hair. He softly rubbed it between his fingers. Soft, thick. "Perfect." He softly muttered this as he continued to inspect her.
1. Auction

Replacement

–

Chapter 1: Auction

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: I was reading an article about countries with the most human trafficking and well this kinda just happened... I know there are several stories like this blah blah blah where you know they fall in love and everything. So I hope I did an adequate job of trying to at least branch out.

–

She shivered as her whole body ached. Where was she? She couldn't see anything. She felt something sticky and hot sticking to her face. She couldn't breathe. She tried to move her hands to pull off the item suffocating her only to find her hands bound.

She felt panic set in as it all came rushing back to her. The date set up from one of those sites. How she started to feel ill a half hour after her first drink. How she hit the floor hard when she went to go vomit in the bathroom. Her chest was tight. All she could think was how she was going to die. Right here, and no one would ever know.

She felt a rough hand grab her and she let out a soft yelp as it yanked her forward. She felt the very same hand smack her roughly on her butt.

"Shut up. Or you'll get to see what I have in store for my naughty girls." As a gravely voice said this to her she felt fear take over as she bit down on her tongue. She had no desire to see what he did to those who disobeyed him. She felt the hand leave her body as she felt a harsh tug at her throat. Her head was flung forward as she tried not to make a choking noise. She could taste blood in her mouth. She had bit through her tongue.

The tugging on her neck continued so she began to walk with it. She suddenly heard the sound of her pumps on metal. They had changed locations. She felt slack on whatever was around her neck but heard a clink. They had tied her to something, like a dog waiting for its owner outside a store.

Out of nowhere she was blinded by light. She could breathe again, and despite her hair sticking to her face and the disgusting feeling of being covered in perspiration she felt much better. They had removed whatever was on her head. She blinked furiously as her eyes attempted to adjust to the blinding white light that was surrounding her. She squinted and saw other women, all scantily clad, all terrified. She also noted they were all standing under a number. They were almost in a police line up.

Mitchie looked above her and saw the number 42. 42 was the number that would doom her. She looked down at herself and saw she had been stripped to only her bra and panties, they had left her pumps she had worn to the date on. She looked at the other girls, they too were looking at their surroundings, noticing the numbers and trying to discover their own.

Throughout this whole situation a group of men were gathering outside, looking in on the women. The group had a few women sprinkled among them, either brought along by their husbands or searching for something as simple as a maid. Some of the men were looking for similar interests, a majority however was seeking a simple play thing, and they were all prepared to pay hefty prices to receive control of another human being.

Inside the room the women all heard an intercom go off and they heard a voice. "First we have number 37. A 23 year old blonde with green eyes. She weighs in at 115 pounds, 5 foot, 2 inches. She has C cup breasts. And she is in fact a virgin. We are starting the bid for number 37 at 250,000 dollars."

They began to hear the voices of men all announcing how much they were willing to pay. They were being auctioned off.

"Number 37 going for a half a million. Going once. Going twice. Mr. Tawney please come and collect your purchase." The room heard a sob as number 37 realized what was happening to her. She had been sold.

"No! Please!" All the girls watched with horror as she sobbed begging for mercy as they dragged her off. None of them wanted to think about what would happen to her. To them. She had a family, friends, people would miss her. But no one cared, she was simply another thing.

The door shut and the auction continued. One by one each woman was described and sold. Each one refused to accept her fate.

"Next up we have number 42. 19 years old, brown hair with brown eyes. Weighing in at a dainty 103 pounds she is 5 foot 3 inches. C cup breasts and a virgin. And for those of you with a wild side she is also a bit on the...decorated side. Piercings and tattoos that most women would never dare get. We are starting her at 150,000 dollars." Mitchie's eyes widened with horror as she realized that they had been not only undressing her, but they had been venturing into some places she didnt even let past boyfriends venture.

She listened as she heard the bids being made. 200,000 dollars. 400,000 dollars. 1 million.

That's when all the bids stopped.

"1 million dollars going once, going twice. Mr. Grey please come claim your purchase!"

A million dollars. The number rung in Mitchie's ears. Some man had purchased her for a million dollars. Just to take her virginity, and beat her. To do whatever the hell he wanted with her.

She heard the door open and looked in it's direction. She took a deep shaky breath as they came over to her and unhooked her chain from the wall. She said nothing as they lead her into a separate room where her new owner was waiting.

–

Shane finished filling out his check as he handed it over to the man in charge of the whole operation.

"In my days I have never seen a purchase above 750 grand. A million is... surely a rare thing indeed." Shane let out a sigh and looked at him.

"Yes well I am somewhat desperate, and she is perfect. Well for what I need."

The disgusting man looked at Shane and winked, "Ah havent gotten laid in a while. That explains the sour expression. Like a girl whose got a bite?"

Shane ignored the comment and put away his checkbook. "So where is she?"

Shortly after the comment was made in she came. The chains gone. He looked her over. She was pale, disgustingly so. Which was perfect. He made his way over to her and grabbed a lock of her hair. He softly rubbed it between his fingers. Soft, thick. "Perfect." He softly muttered this as he continued to inspect her. Dozens of tattoos and a few wayward piercings. Exactly what he needed. Perhaps an extra tattoo here or there but he had found exactly what he needed.

"Are we all done here?" He cast a look towards the money grubbing man who looked impatient.

"Yes. Now just remember if she don't wanna do something like a blow job or whatever no returns. Thats all your problem."

"Im not that concerned. Goodbye." He looked at the girl and put his hand on her lower back leading her out of the room towards his car. She got in and buckled herself in. As he was starting up the car she spoke.

"So what is it you plan to do with me. Tie me up and torture me? Fuck me for my virginity and then give me to one of your servants as a play thing? Sell me to your friends?"

He took in a deep breath and stared ahead gripping the wheel. "I have a little girl at home and-"

"Oh great you are a pedophile also?"

"No. As I was saying, I have a little girl at home-as in my daughter, not some girl I have tied up-and a couple months ago her mother, my wife, started dying. For the time being my daughter is at boarding school but in a few weeks she'll be home. I... I didn't tell her about her Stacy. I told her that she was ill but I didn't tell her she was going to be dead in a couple of days."

"So what do you want me for?"

Shane turned and looked her in the eye.

"I need you to be my wife."


	2. Change

Chapter 2: Changes

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Hi. So last chapter I received a review that I felt I need to talk about. This review posted a link to a youtube channel and explained how they think this story is similar to that story. There are lots of stories out there that are based on the concept of kidnapping and human trafficking. How do I want to make mine different?

Stockholm syndrome.

For those of you who dont know what Stockholm syndrome is, it is when the person kidnapped/abused recognizes with their attacker. In most of these stories the writer uses this to create the 'love' that their characters have.

I dont want to do that.

Im going to try everything I can with this story to make sure that the love I write for my characters is as genuine as it can be. There is actually no reason for Stockholm syndrome. I repeat once again. Shane is not raping Mitchie. Shane is not beating Mitchie. Shane is simply using Mitchie.

–

"What do you mean?" Mitchie looked at him surprised.

"Stacy is the most important person in Gwen's life. I don't really connect with her and I just... I dont want to break Gwen's heart like that. Shes only 7, I honestly don't think she'd be able to handle losing her mom. I only sent Gwen to boarding school so she wouldn't have to stick around and watch her die."

Mitchie looked him over and sighed. "So how do you expect me to replace your wife? I probably look nothing like her."

Shane didn't answer again until they were pulled into his driveway. He pulled out his wallet and pulled out a photo of him a woman and a little girl. Mitchie assumed the small child was Gwen and that the pale, brown haired woman with the nose piercing with Stacy. "Actually, you are almost a spitting image. I mean there are a few things that we will have to pay people to take care of but you are a carbon copy of Stacy." Mitchie grabbed the photo to look at this Stacy woman more closely. Her arms were decorated in tattoos. She was smiling brightly and her lips were painted red. Her hair was chopped rather than cut,but in a stylish way. She was the complete opposite of Shane. Yet she did have a stunning resemblance to Mitchie.

"Wow. Doesn't really look like your type."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she looks like well... She looks like she'd be into my type of guy. Which isn't you. And you look like you would be into more of a classy crowd."

Shane snatched the photo back and put it in his wallet and pulled the keys out of the ignition. "Yeah well, love can do funny things."

Mitchie rolled her eyes and got out of the car. "So what first?"

"First, we are getting you in clothes. Then a haircut, nose piercing, a whole slew of things, and Im going to tell you more about my wife."

"Okay. Clothes actually sounds fabulous." She looked down and saw goosebumps decorating her abdomen and arms. "God, what is the weather over here?"

Shane pulled out his phone and checked. "76 degrees, why?"

"Um... It was 90 degrees when I went out last night. Where am I?"

"California..."

"California! Shit."

He shot her a wary look and didnt continue the conversation, instead he led her into the home. Mitchie looked around in awe. From the outside the house looked huge, of course it was going to be huge, but the inside was amazing. It was almost like something out of a fairytale.

"Come with me. All of Stacy's clothes are in our room." Mitchie continued to look around the house as she followed Shane, finding a new surprise every time she looked. Shane opened one of two large doors and jestured for her to go in.

"Damn. One person sleeps in here?"

"Well normally two."

She looked around at the giant master suite. "Wow." He led her to a large closet and opened the door.

"Choose anything you like and anything that fits. I think you are around her size, but I might have been a little off. No big deal though. Well just get everything tailored." He left her to her devices allowing her to rifle through his soon to be deceased wife's clothing.

Mitchie was amazed at the pure size of the closet. She was shocked by the how many articles of clothing and shoes the woman owned. She went through most of it, trying to see if there was anything that suited her tastes. She noticed how there was plenty of dresses-most likely expensive-but still enough jeans and shirts to keep her satisfied. Her hands found a pair of jeans and a black tanktop that looked like they would fit. She looked down at her feet. She wondered if perhaps she should grab a pair of shoes on top of it. She didn't want to seem over eager to be sucked into this. Because she wasnt. But her feet were killing her. Mitchie let out a sigh and yanked up a pair of black sandals and quickly changed.

Shane looked up when she exited and she looked even more like Stacy wearing her clothes. She even fit into them perfectly. He resisted the urge to allow his jaw to drop, "Wow."

She smiled and bushed a lock of hair back. "So where to first."

"Um.. Haircut. I called her stylist already."

"No Greatclips?"

"No Greatclips." Mitchie bit her lip and turned her head to the side.

"I think I can live with that." She smiled and grabbed his hand. "Come on hubby." She winked and went to the car. As she opened the door for herself he watched her. It would be simple to pretend this woman was his wife.

–

An hour later Mitchie was sitting in a salon chair as a makeup artist applied thick eyeliner and red lipstick to her instructing her on what to do. Mitchie wasn't listening as she watched her face change before her eyes. Her now existing bangs hung in her eyes as the rest of her hair hit just below her shoulders. Her once brown locks were a few shades darker. With the simple addition of the nose piercing she would soon no longer look anything like Mitchie, and rather like Stacy. She sighed as the make up artist finished up and handed her the necessary make up. Mitchie smiled softly at her and got out of the chair thanking her. She sighed and made her way over to Shane.

"Piercing next?"

"Yup."

"Lead the way."

–

Later that night Mitchie curled up in the bed of the elaborate guest room. She had asked Shane if he had anyway for her to mimic Stacy's voice and actions at all. He had handed her a plethora of home videos of Gwen and her. She had popped one in and sat watching as the woman smiled and talked to a baby softly bouncing her. Mitchie smiled a bit watching.

"_Aren't you just the prettiest baby?" Stacy smiled bouncing Gwen on her leg. She softly tapped Gwen's nose receiving a giggle in return. "Shane turn that off" Stacy turned her face to the camera still bouncing Gwen._

"_And why should I do that?" _

"_Because me and this adorable creature are having some alone time."_

"_Well in 20 years youll be extremely grateful I recorded this alone time."_

"Shane Grey if I didnt have this little sweetie on my leg I would smash your 2000 dollar camera."

"_It wasn't 2000 dollars."_

"_Oh yeah I forgot it was on sale," She dropped her voice mimicking him, "It was only 1500." She rolled her eyes focusing her attention on the baby again. _

Mitchie smiled fast forwarding hoping to find something a little more recent. Nada. She sighed getting up and swittched out the tape, not bothering to look at what she was putting in.

The tape started and her breath caught. It was their wedding video. She fast forwarded past all the ridiculous parts and got to the end of the ceremony. Shane was holding her hands beaming and her face was still covered by a veil. Surprisingly she was wearing a giant, white gown. The type that is seen at the end of princess movies.

"_By the power vested in me by the state of California I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." _

_Shane smiled lifted the veil covering Stacy's face and kissed her. He pulled away and the camera caught a glimpse of her smiling tear streaked face._

Mitchie rewound the tape and paused it on the kiss. She sighed looking at them. They looked so happy. She wouldn't be able to do this. She wouldn't be able to replicate that kind of love with someone she didn't even know.

She had to get herself out of this.


	3. Test

Chapter 3: Test

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Hmm too bad I didn't make this like Jane Eyre ;) Haha. Im sure no one would have liked that. "OH by the way Mitchie! I have a wife locked in a closet!"

–

Shane walked the past the guest room and peeked in to see if Mitchie needed anything. She was passed out on top of the comforter and the television was still on. He sighed and went in to turn it off. He softly pried the remote from beneath her and stopped before he hit the power button. She had been watching their wedding video. He sighed and shut off the tv and left the room.

Shutting the door to his room Shane had the terrible realization that after 10 years of marriage he was going to have to move on, before his wife was even dead. He had placed himself in a position where he had no choice, and he hated himself for it.

–

Mitchie stirred in the bed and rubbed her face. She slowly opened her eyes and squinted against the harsh light. She groaned and put a pillow over her head waiting for the light to become a little less painful. Her eyes were gluey and her hair hurt. She groaned rubbing her face feeling whatever make up she fell asleep wearing smear.

She had forgotten she had been wearing makeup in the first place the day before, but now looking at the aftermath of forgetting about it she decided she would go without it for as long as possible. She sighed and stripped getting into the large shower that was next to the guest room she was staying in. She sat on the floor of the shower letting the hot water beat down on her as she slowly felt herself return to Mitchie, and leave behind Stacy. She softly ran her hands through her hair washing out the product the stylist had put in the day before.

Turning off the water and getting out she stood in front of the mirror staring at herself as the steam dissipated. She was trying to conceive a possible catch for this whole situation. For the situation she had been placed in this all seemed too good to be true, and that was exactly why she refused to believe it was true.

–

Shane sighed as he rubbed his forehead talking to one of Stacy's doctors on the phone.

"Just do whatever you think is best. No, I dont want to hear the other options, I pay you for a reason. You have already told me she is dying so why does it matter." He ignored the footsteps he heard coming down the stairway as he sat down at the table in the kitchen closing his eyes and squeezing the bridge of his nose. "Look, just do what will make her feel better. If she doesn't want drugs fine. As long as she feels better like that. Dont call me about anymore stupid questions." He sighed hanging up pressing the thumb and index finger on his right hand next to his eyes.

"Everything okay?" He looked up to see Mitchie wearing sweatpants and a tanktop, her hair pulled back and her face clean.

"Yeah. You hungry?"

"I wouldnt be in the kitchen otherwise."

"Put on something similar to yesterday along with the makeup. Well go out. Consider it your first test in case we run into any of Stacy's friends."

Mitchie felt her chest constrict but she nodded, "Okay. Give me 20."

"Take as long as you need." She nodded again and ran back up the stairs. Shane sighed leaning back in the chair taking a deep breath. He couldn't keep dealing with this. With doctors calling to ask a question about every little thing. Stacy was dying, but she was capable to make decisions for herself. Shane had given up a while ago. He had give up Stacy and recognized the fact that this was going to happen eventually, it just happened about 40 years sooner than expected. He couldn't deal with this. He had to though.

Shane then proceeded to do the one thing no father should ever do, he wished that he and Stacy had never had a child. It only created a larger headache through out this whole mess. Getting calls once a week from Gwen asking if she could talk to Mommy. Asking how Mommy is doing, and proceeding to list off things that they can do together after the lie from Shane that Stacy is doing better. Shane just hoped that Mitchie would be a good alternative, and that she would be able to make Gwen believe that she was Stacy.

–

Mitchie glanced up from the menu looking around. She was dreading the thought of having to actually be 'Stacy'. She didn't bother saying anything to Shane because for all she knew he could just hand her over to someone else or he could snap, she dreaded to know what would happen if he snapped. Any one could take one look at the man and recognize that he was under stress, and that he was not happy. She dreaded asking him what was wrong so she just went along with everything.

"Stacy? Shane?" Mitchie's stomach twisted in dread as she heard those names.

"Hey Molly." He tried to smile as Stacy's friend came over. "Where's your family?" Molly sighed sitting down at the extra chair at their table.

"I managed to escape them today. Meanwhile Im surprised to see you guys out and about." Shane smiled weakly and looked over at Mitchie who was hiding behind her menu.

"Well Stacy has been feeling a bit better so we decided it would be nice to go somewhere other than the house or the hospital. Right Stacy?"

Mitchie nodded weakly, and softly squeaked, "Yeah."

"So where is Gwen?"

"She's still at school. No reason to pull her out till break. Besides if she likes the school Ill have her stay there."

"Ah," Molly looked down at her watch and got up. "Well I have a book club waiting for me a few tables over, but Stacy let me know when you feel well enough to do something, and Shane, when shes on her feet again Im harassing you for not telling me that she was feeling better."

"Of course Molly."

"Good. Ill see you later hun." Molly softly squeezed Mitchie's shoulder and left. Mitchie let out the breath she had been holding through that whole ordeal and sheepishly peeked over her menu at Shane.

"You just failed."


	4. Stacy

Chapter 4: Stacy

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: I love you all so much! After I posted the last chapter there was a flood of readers and the story went over 1,000 views. You guys are all so incredible and Im just so grateful to have you.

–

Once they got home Mitchie tried to scurry off, afraid that there would be some sort of punishment from Shane. She had no idea how he would react to her being unable to perfectly imitate Stacy. He sighed watching her run off upstairs. He wasn't going to do anything about it today but video's clearly weren't enough. Shane knew exactly what would have to happen, he just was unsure how to approach Mitchie about it.

"Hey Mitchie." He stood at the bottom of the staircase hoping to get a response without going up there. Shane sighed and waited a few minutes before heading up to her guestroom. He softly rapped his knuckles against her door. "Mitchie?"

"Its open." He opened the door and saw her looking at the door, her legs pulled up to her chest, clearly anticipating some horrible reaction from him.

"Why don't you put on something more comfortable."

"Im...Im not in trouble?"

"No. But you did show to me how much work we need to get done in the next 14 days. So come on. I think there's something we need to get out of the way."

"Okay."

"Ill be downstairs." Shane shut the door behind him as he left. Mitchie let out the breath she had been holding in and stripped quickly replacing the jeans and top for sweatpants and a tanktop and wiping off her makeup. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath as she tried to imagine what he could possibly be doing.

She headed down the staircase gripping the railing. Mitchie was still terrified that Shane was simply playing her, and in fact he was angered. That he was taking her to a whore house, or perhaps going to pay the disgusting man that had sold her to take her back. Her heart was tight in her chest as she followed Shane out to the car and got into the passenger seat. She closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair the whole ride as neither said a word.

Shane glanced over at Mitchie. She looked pale, sick almost. He felt his gut twist with worry. He let out a deep breath as he reminded himself that what happened with Stacy was a one in a million thing, and besides Mitchie was nothing more than an investment for him, he could always replace her, or tell his daughter the truth. He tightened his grip on the wheel as he realized they were a few miles away from the hospital.

He kept glancing at Mitchie to make sure she was okay. Three more miles to the hospital. He was just dropping this on her.

Mitchie sighed feeling her head pound. She wanted to hurl, maybe that would relieve the fact her chest was in knots.

"You okay?"

_No._ She kept that thought to herself, out of fear that he might tell her what he was doing with her. She was terrified.

"Yeah. Im great." She shot him a weak smile as she dug her nails into the palm of her hand.

He sighed and could tell she was lying to him. One mile until the hospital.

Mitchie felt blood as she broke the skin on her palm. "Shit." She muttered the curse under her breath looking at the four angry wounds lightly letting blood to the surface.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Do you have tissues in your car?"

"Glove compartment."

"Thanks." She sighed opening the glove compartment and lightly cleaned the blood off her hand.

"Bandages are in there also. Stacy makes me keep them in there for Gwen."

"Thanks." Mitchie shot him a wary look as he kept his eyes dead on the road. She got a band aid and softly placed it over her palm. She somewhat relaxed until she felt the car stop. Mitchie could have sworn her eyes bulged out of her head when she felt the engine turn off and the car roll back a few inches.

"Come on." She looked at Shane who was unbuckling and slowly, mechanically imitated him. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath praying to God that this wouldn't be that bad.

She followed Shane as they stepped into an elevator. She allowed herself to relax somewhat recognizing that the place was hardly where men would be selling women. The elevator doors opened and he stepped out gesturing for her to follow. They walked down a series of hallways and stopped outside a door.

"Do you know what we are doing here Mitchie?"

"No."

"Well after your incident this morning I decided that I had to show you a few things sooner rather than later. I suggest you brace yourself." Shane was even bracing himself for it. He hadn't come to see her in months, last time he had come to see Stacy it was because she was going in for surgery, and now she had asked the doctors to take her off the meds. He was actually somewhat terrified about what he would see.

He opened the door and walked inside. "Hey Stace. I have someone I want you to meet." He smiled a bit as he gestured for Mitchie to come in. She awkwardly walked in as Shane shut the door behind her.

"Stacy, this is Mitchie. Mitchie, this is my wife, Stacy."


	5. Favorites

Chapter 5: Favorites

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: So far, because I write the next chapter before posting, I am doing a decent job of posting once a week for this story. Because of school I will most likely postings on Saturdays. If any changes are going to occur Ill let you know.

–

Within an hour of being around Stacy, Mitchie had seen a dramatic change in Shane. He sat next to his wife softly stroking her hand while whispering to her. In fact, Mitchie had actually seen a smile grace his features. His phone was away and his overall appearance had reverted back to his natural age, with out the extra 15 years Mitchie had always seen on him. He looked happy, so she let him be happy. Mitchie remained in the corner playing with the corners of an old magazine she had been trying to read, not wanting to intrude. She shouldn't even be there, but she didn't have much of a choice when it came to leaving.

She stood up and placed the magazine on the seat and neither noticed she was leaving. She sighed and made her way into the adjacent bathroom shutting the door. Mitchie rubbed her face and sat on the floor stretching her legs out. She couldn't do this. Shane was in love with his wife, despite his daughter, why would he even consider doing this to himself? To her?

Mitchie would never be able to pretend to be the woman he loved.

–

"How's Gwen?" Stacy sighed feeling Shane's warm fingers run through her damp stringy hair.

"Dying to see you."

"Guess she's gonna be disappointed. Huh." She smiled weakly at Shane.

"Well...thats kinda is why I brought Mitchie."

"What do you mean." Stacy frowned forcing herself to sit up. Shane sighed leaning forward in his chair rubbing his face. "Shane, I want an answer."

"Mitchie is going to replace you."

–

Inside the small bathroom Mitchie could hear voices being raised inside the hospital room. She leaned against the door listening, praying to god it wasn't about her.

"I can not believe you Shane Grey!"

She heard fumbling as they continued to yell at eachother, their arguments overlapping.

"Its for the best!"

"Give me your phone."

"No."

"Damn it. Shane Grey give me your phone or Ill get my ass out of this bed and take it from you."

"And Ill have them put you back on your medication." Mitchie continued to listen as the room grew silent. If they had continued to talk she was unable to hear them, but frankly she wished she had never heard what they were talking about to begin with. Mitchie took a deep breath and tried to figure out what the hell she was going to do with herself.

She couldn't run. There was only one door that exited the bathroom and that walked straight into their fight. Mitchie didn't even have a closet to hide in. She held back her tears and sat in the shower, pulling her legs against her chest. She wanted to go home, she wanted out of this mess.

Mitchie didn't want to be the reason Shane's family fell apart, however she also didn't want to be the glue that held it together.

–

Shane looked at his wife who had grown silent. She had dropped the subject of calling Gwen the minute the threat had left his lips. It was an empty threat, but he was going to keep that secret to himself. Stacy hadn't uttered another word after he had explained the situation to her. Frankly, she didn't care. All she cared about was that her husband was making a mistake, and he was going to make their daughter suffer.

"Why did you even bother telling me?"

"I wanted you to know eventually, and with Gwen coming home in a few weeks I really needed you guys to talk."

"So this woman, who you just pulled off the street can pretend to be a mother. To give our daughter fake affection." Shane sighed as he reached over and pushed a stringy lock of hair out of Stacy's face.

"I just dont want to see Gwen so broken. She doesn't deserve to have to watch the person who means the most to her die."

"So what? You are just going to keep this stranger in your house until you decide Gwen is old enough to have a dead mother?"

"I dont know."

"Well you better figure it out pretty fucking soon Shane Grey. Otherwise youll have bigger issues to worry about."

–

Shane knocked on the door to the bathroom as Stacy glared at him. "Mitchie?"

She sighed wiping her tears against the palms of her hands and stood up shakily placing her hand on the door. "What."

"Can you come out here." Mitchie sighed and looked once more in the warped mirror to make sure she was put together. Her eyes were pink and her lips were sticky but he wouldn't notice. From what Mitchie had learned in her few days with Shane was that Shane Grey never noticed any small detail, the man was all about the larger picture. She pushed open the door and saw Shane standing there.

"So?"

"Come on. Im done here."

"Wait." Shane sighed as his wife stopped him. "You said you dragged her ass all the way down here so she could talk to me. Well come on talk to me. Shane get out."

"I think Ill stay."

"Shane, you need to leave. Youll only intimidate her." Shane sighed and shoved his hand in his pocket, fiddling with his keys.

"Fine. Ill be waiting outside."

"Good." Shane got to the door before Stacy stopped him again. "Oh and Shane."

"Yeah."

"Gwen doesnt like to choose favorites." Her voice grew somewhat softer as she smiled a bit at Shane. He felt the sides of his lips tug as he turned the door handle and left the room.

The door shut and Mitchie stood at one end of the room awkwardly. Stacy looked at her. "Are you gonna come over here? I dont bite."

"Promise?"

"Just because I married someone crass and ignorant doesnt mean I am also." Mitchie sighed and made her way over to Stacy sitting in the large, almost plastic chair that Shane had situated on her right side.

Stacy sighed situating herself so she was fully sitting up and looked at the somewhat frazzled Mitchie. "So. What do you want to know."


	6. Breaking Point

Chapter 6: Breaking Point

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Urgh I have so many ideas for this story, but this transitional chapter kinda killed me. So I did what any sane writer does.

TIME SKIP :D

–

_2 Weeks Later_

Mitchie had woken up that morning a mess. Her hands shook as she gripped a cup of coffee, that she probably didn't need considering she was already a nervous wreck. She had almost stabbed herself while trying to eat her eggs. She put her shirt on backwards and had to reapply her make up 5 times before she could put on eyeliner without it becoming winged. Or before her lipstick became a mustache.

Mitchie had several reasons to contribute to her being a nervous wreck. One of many was that she had not slept the night prior. She was exhausted, and sadly this was a horrible day to be exhausted. That brings the second reason she was a wreck.

Gwen was coming home for break.

Mitchie had done all she could to prepare for this. This moment would decide her fate. She felt the non existent weight pressing upon her thin shoulders as she realized that she could either save herself today.

Or end up in a brothel tomorrow.

No threat from Shane had been made, but it lingered in the air. Mitchie simply knew, if she screwed up the punishment would be severe.

Finally, Mitchie was an exhausted, worried wreck and Shane and simply dropped one final horrible bomb shell on her the night before.

Starting that evening she would be sharing a bed with him. Granted, Mitchie knew that she wouldn't be able to get away with sleeping in a separate room once Gwen arrived, but she had hoped. She looked down at her left hand as they drove to the airport. Her hand felt considerably heavier, now decorated with a large diamond ring and a platinum band decorated with smaller precious jewels. Mitchie rubbed her hands against her pant legs and took in a deep breath.

Upon entering the airport fear overtook her. She knew nothing about this girl, nothing about how to act around her. What little she knew she had learned from Shane or Stacy.

That wasn't a lot.

"Just relax Mitchie. Weve gone over this what feels like a hundred times. Youll be fine."

"I dont think so." Shane looked at her, as her face grew considerably paler. "I think Im going to be sick." Mitchie sprung out of the chair she had been sitting in as they waited for Gwen and flew to the bathroom. She burst through the door and leaned over the sink as she coughed up vomit. She shook as she gripped the plastic counter and held back tears. She let another round of the bile exit her mouth and allowed the salty tears to decorate her cheeks.

She had avoided a full breakdown up until this point. But now, now that she had reached her breaking point. She was no actress. She was a woman in a horrible mess.

She thought about her small apartment, with the futon she slept on and the old fridge constantly filled with beer and left overs. She thought of her shower that only ran cold water, and how she would have to quickly rinse off and wash her hair in the sink to avoid freezing to death.

She ran her hand under the sink's sensor to allow the water to start washing away the vomit. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She softly scrubbed her face and waited for her tears to stop.

She had to go out there and be a mother. But how does one be a mother? On the spur of the moment? Mitchie had never held a child of her own. Never felt the warmth of holding a brand new baby as she swelled with pride.

Mitchie had never even had sex.

Despite what men thought mother-hood was not a natural instinct for all women. Some women are in fact born with that ability, to look at any small child and desire to nurture them. Some would never be able to nurture a child until they had one of their own. Some, would never have the capability to feel love for another human being, let alone one that is their flesh and blood.

Mitchie didn't know which of the later two categories she fell into.

–

Shane sighed waiting for Mitchie as he saw people exit the plane. He looked for a small girl with curly head of dark hair, pale skin that was as soft as satin, and a disposition that would scare any one who didn't know her.

Gwen was a sweetheart, but a habit she had picked up from her father was a permanent scowl. Well not necessarily permanent, just a scowl that remained upon her face until she felt safe around someone. She was not always like that, granted she had been closed off to other people, but as she began to lose her mother she slowly began to act more and more like Shane.

Which wasn't a good thing.

He sighed and looked through the throngs of people as some greeted friends and family members, and as others went off on their individual way. As the crowd thinned out he saw a small girl with a pink suitcase standing near the gate looking around. Shane got up and made his way over to his daughter, fighting the urge to smile.

–

Mitchie had pulled herself together. She pushed open the bathroom door and made her way to the gate. She looked at the seats and noticed Shane was gone. She avoided the urge to panic as she quickly looked around, finding him at the front of the gate awkwardly standing next to a young girl. She made her way over to them.

Gwen looked up to see an unfamiliar woman make her way towards her, however as she came closer and closer she began to recognize her, just barely.

Gwen's face burst into a small smile as she ran over to Mitchie. Her small arms wrapped around Mitchie's waist, as Gwen buried her face into Mitchie's side. Mitchie looked over at Shane who simply waited to see what else would happen.

Mitchie wrapped her arms around Gwen's small frame and kneeled down burying her face in her hair.

"Mm. I missed you." Mitchie surprised herself as she uttered those words. They didn't sound like someone simply saying it. They sounded almost sincere. Warm, actually.

Mitchie felt her chest warm a little as she felt Gwen's grip tighten on her and felt Gwen's warm tears soak her shirt.

"I missed you too Mommy."


	7. Innocent

Chapter 7: Innocent

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Did you like that ending? ;) Yes I know, all that worrying on Mitchie's part for nothing.

–

Later that evening they sat at the table eating dinner as Gwen went on and on about school. She told them every detail of everything she had done. She told them about how she went swimming just a few days ago, because they had an indoor pool. She told them about how she had gone horse back riding, rather than the usual running drills she had done at her school in California. She told them about her friends, and the wonderful girls she shared a room with.

So naturally, with all her enthusiasm Shane brought up the question that was the current elephant in the room.

"So would you like to keep going there?" Gwen looked up from her plate with a piece of chicken still in her mouth. She quickly chewed and swallowed and looked back down at her plate.

"I dont know."

"What do you mean?"

"I like it there. Everyone is really nice and everything is so fancy, the classes could be easier I suppose, but I dont like being away for so long."

"It's only a few months."

"Yeah, but I used to come home every day and do things with Mommy. Like make cookies from the store cookie dough, and do her make up for her."

"Well I need to know before break is over Gwen." Gwen sighed and softly stabbed one of the red potatoes on her plate.

"Okay."

–

The rest of the night no one talked about school. Mitchie continued to talk to Gwen, surprisingly blending into the role quickly. Gwen had pulled out her barbies and they were quick to play. Mitchie made little outfits for the dolls as Gwen instructed her on what to do.

"I want this one with a mini skirt. But it needs to be made out of this sparkly blue material." Gwen held it up as she handed it to Mitchie. Mitchie obeyed cutting it as Gwen sat there brushing the barbie's hair.

"You okay?" Mitchie softly asked as she turned the fabric inside out and stuck the needle through.

"I guess so."

"Its okay to want to go back to school Gwen." Gwen sighed looking at her barbie moving the arms up and down.

"What if something happens? I dont want to leave you again." Mitchie sighed.

"Come here." Gwen made her way over to her and Mitchie pulled her into her lap holding her close. She softly stroked her hair and looked Gwen in the eyes.

"Nothing is going to happen. Ill still be here when you come back."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Mitchie closed her eyes burying her face in Gwen's hair ignoring the guilt that was gnawing at her stomach. She was a horrible person.

She would, most likely, still be there.

But the person Gwen wanted wouldnt be.

–

Later that night she finished up her shower and quickly got into her pajamas, before Shane came up. Mitchie sighed scrubbing the make up off her face as she heard the bedroom door open. Her heart constricted and she tried to keep calm.

"Mommy?" Mitchie felt her shoulders relax hearing it was Gwen and not Shane.

"Yeah?" She turned around and saw Gwen standing there in a little blue nightgown her hair still damp, draped across her shoulders.

"I... I was going to ask if you would read me a bed time story. But then I rememberd that would be baby-ish of me." Mitchie felt her face fall hearing that.

"What do you mean?" She watched as Gwen's face tried to think of an answer.

"Oh just.. the kids at school said that."

Mitchie made her way over to her and softly pushed the damp curls out of her face. "Dont listen to the kids from school. Just ask."

"Okay." Gwen looked at the ground, still trying to conceal the lie she was telling. She meekly wrapped her arms around Mitchie and said goodnight scurrying out of the room.

Mitchie sighed as she rubbed her face and got onto the giant bed. She was giving advice on things she knew nothing about. To an impressionable little girl.

Mitchie quickly made her way under the comforter as she heard footsteps come down the hallway. She turned on her side burying her face into the pillow, closing her eyes, trying to focus on her own shallow breathing. She heard the door click and her body stiffened.

She didn't move a muscle as she heard the door shut and heard Shane sit down on the end of the bed removing his shoes. She heard the footwear fall to the floor as he continued to undress.

"Enjoying my side of the bed?" Mitchie's eyes shot open to see Shane standing in front of her smiling a bit.

"Im sorry."

"I dont mean to sound rude, but I would love it if you could just scooch over a bit." Mitchie quickly obeyed making room for him to adequately spread out on his half. She turned to the other side so her back faced him and closed her eyes again.

Shane sighed looking at her, curled up in the fetal position on Stacy's side of the bed. He sighed laying down pulling the covers over himself. He rolled over so he was facing her back. He watched her side softly rise and fall with every breath. He noticed the tattoo peeking out from behind her tank top. He had to stop himself from going to push the thin material out of the way to see what it was.

Shane felt his chest stir with a foreign feeling. He had no idea what to do with himself or this girl in his bed.

This beautiful, innocent girl.

Who he shouldn't even be thinking about.


	8. Christmas

Chapter 8: Christmas

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Im so sorry about lack of update. You know... school. And writer's block. I truly had no idea where to go with this chapter.

I hope everyone had a happy holidays, AND went to go see Les Miserables!

–

Throughout the night Shane laid there, staring at the ceiling, trying to avoid Mitchie. His breath came out short, and he felt himself break out in a cold sweat. He kept looking at his nightstand, praying his phone would go off with an email. He was terrified to move a muscle. He had no idea what had come over him, all the previous evenings he had slept fine, but he had also gone to bed without Mitchie.

This was what their first night together consisted of. She slept a few feet away, almost on the edge of the bed, curled up in the fetal position with a blanket tight around her. He laid there stiff as a board, soaking his side of the bed as he prayed for dawn to break.

Every day continued with Mitchie quietly spending her time with Gwen as Shane continued to work. He paid no mind to the fact that the holidays were only in a few days, he only thought of what needed to be done before the year finished up. That was, until Mitchie showed up in his home office one day and leaned against the doorway.

"What." Shane sighed looking to see her leaning there with her arms crossed.

"Do you know where any of Gwen's Christmas presents are?"

"What?" Shane just stared at her.

"Christmas? You know the holiday coming up oh you know, tomorrow, when you, the parent, are supposed to give your child a pile of presents."

"Oh."

"Oh is right. I spent the past three hours trying to see if Stacy perhaps had any hidden anywhere, but I take it she was a last minute shopper."

"I take it by last minute you mean she didn't buy everything the first day of the new year."

"So no presents?"

Shane muttered a shit and stood up pulling out his wallet. "Here, go buy a few things." Mitchie laughed pushing the wallet back at him.

"Um no. Your daughter, your money, and not to mention you need to get out of this office, oh and Im not going to go through such a suicide mission alone."

"I don't know what she wants!"

"Then you better call your wife. Let me know when you are ready to go." Mitchie left and shut the door behind her and Shane sighed. He had no idea what to buy his daughter, and he was sure Stacy would just laugh at him. He sat down and decided to bite the bullet.

–

"Shane what am I going to do with you?"

"I'm sorry." He heard Stacy sigh over the other end.

"You are screwed when I croak Shane. You know that right?"

"You aren't going anywhere Stace."

"Oh Shane. Foolish Shane. Ill talk to you later. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you Stace."

"I love you too Shane." He heard the dull beep of the phone as she ended the call. He sighed. He hated when she talked like that. He knew that it was only a matter of time, but it didn't mean he liked to think about it. That is probably what killed him the most about knowing she was all alone in that hospital, he knew she was sitting there dwelling on what was going to happen to her.

He sighed looking at the list of items she had spurred off for him. Dolls he had never heard of. Video's he had never seen, and a whole list of well-things he had never heard of in his life.

He folded the list and put it to the side and continued with his work.

–

Hours later, after they had dropped Gwen off at a friend's house to have a small Christmas party Mitchie and Shane braved the several outlets. Shane wanted to kill himself as they went through piles and piles of cars, attempting to find parking and avoiding running over insane shoppers who hurriedly ran to their cars, attempting to protect their presents from the snow. Mitchie forced him to navigate through aisles and aisles of toys, books, and other crap that were miscellaneously tossed everywhere due to the chaos. Mitchie occasionally glanced at the list and would proceed to toss an item in the cart.

Shane sighed and stared at his phone as she did this. He just sat there, leaning against the cart waiting for her to tell him to continue.

"There." Shane looked up as Mitchie smiled and put the list back in her purse.

"All done?"

"two hours later, but all done. Now come on, we have presents to wrap."

–

Shane smiled a bit as Mitchie tied her hair up and leaned against the wall taking a sip of wine. She sighed and closed her eyes. He glanced at the pile of presents under the tree and glanced at her again.

"Tired?"

"Well just leave it at I've been dreaming about this glass of wine ever since we got into the car to go shopping." Shane poured himself another glass and smiled.

"That is a statement I can wholeheartedly agree with." They sat there in silence and then Mitchie spoke up, sipping her wine.

"Wanna know what I miss the most?" He glanced at her, not expecting something like that to come up.

"What."

She smiled softly and looked into her glass. "Every other Friday, when I got paid, I went to the store and bought a box of wine. I went home, poured myself a glass and proceeded to just forget about the world. I'd just curl up on my couch and watch whatever was the most mindless crap. No phone, no computer. Just me, and my thoughts." She sighed and took a gulp of her wine. "But I gotta say. This is ten times better than box wine." She laughed as she held out her glass and Shane poured her another.

"I wish I could do something like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Can you imagine? Me? Shutting off my phone."

"That can easily be arranged. Give me your phone." She held out her hand for him to give it to her. She saw the worried look on his face and smiled. "Shane, I promise, if it is anything important Ill let you know." She took his phone and shut it off, putting it aside.

"Now. Talk." She smiled.


	9. The Night Before

Chapter 9: The Night Before

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Hiii guys. So I got off of my whole "Im doing so well with updating." Just school. Ya know? So anyways. I need to ask a huuuuge favor of you guys. Could you go on your facebook accounts, look up Tetra String Quartet, go to photos and like the photo with the caption Chaparral High School? That would be fabulous. In fact, if Chaparral High School has the highest number of likes by Monday at 10 PM I will UPDATE on Valentines Day WITH (I repeat WITH) a full paragraph from the last chapter. Sound fair? SO like the photo, and have everyone you know like the photo!

Also apologies for short chapter. Promise next update will be longer.

–

That morning Mitchie woke up on Shane's couch. She groaned and opened her eyes, seeing the two wine glasses on the table with a pile of poorly wrapped presents. She smiled and that is when she noticed the hand on her chest. The left hand with the glittering gold band around it. She turned her head slightly and saw Shane fast asleep behind her, his arm over her side keeping her close to him. Mitchie sighed wrapping her hand around his. It was warm and clammy but she couldnt help but smile.

Mitchie looked at her own left hand and saw the glittering bands sitting on her ring finger. They meant nothing. She was an actor, and these were her props. She let out a sigh and pushed Shane's arm off of her, getting up. She grabbed the glasses and took them to the kitchen. She put them in a sink and looked at her left hand again. She sighed and slipped off the two glittering bands putting them next to the sink.

She thought she would feel better without them. She only felt worse.

The sad truth for Mitchie was that she didn't want to play pretend. She wanted to find a nice man. Marry him, have kids.

Not spend her whole life pretending to be married to a man she hardly knew while his wife wasted away.

What would happen to her when Gwen grew up? Mitchie couldn't spend the next however many years lying to this girl about who she is. About what her father did. About what really happened to her mother.

Mitchie didnt even notice that she had broken one of the glasses and that she had cut herself in the process.

"Shit." She looked at her palm as the blood flowed into the sink .Mitchie released a sigh and yanked out the shard of glass that had situated itself in her hand. She scooped up the remnants of the glass and went to dispose of them as Shane walked in.

"What are you doing?" He looked at Mitchie and she looked at how adorable he looked after waking up. His hair a mess, his pants low on his hips, his cheeks red.

"I um... I broke the glass." She had been so busy avoiding him in the bedroom she never noticed how nice he looked before getting ready for the day. He sighed and made his way over to her.

"And cut yourself in the process I see."

"Yeah."

"Let's take care of this before you do something like cut an artery." Shane took the shards of glass from her and tossed them. He proceeded to scoop her up and put her on the counter. He opened one of the dozens of drawers and pulled out a bandaid. Shane gently washed off her cut, Mitchie watching as he did so. She smiled.

"You know, for someone who claims to be a horrible father clearly you are doing fine."

"What do you mean?" He looked at her as he smoothed out the bandaid.

"This is the type of stuff parents do Shane. You know, fix booboos and all that crap. Clearly once you are out of the suit and tie you start to act how you should around your daughter." Mitchie let her good hand softly brush his bangs to the side and she smiled. He smiled and grabbed her hand kissing the bandaid. "Now what was that for Shane Grey?"

"I figured if we were keeping with the whole good father aspect of this I might as well kiss your booboo to make it all better." Mitchie blushed and jerked her hand back.

"I um.. I should go shower and change." She pushed herself off the counter and scurried upstairs to the bathroom. Mitchie stripped and turned on the water. She slid against the wall and let out a deep breath as the scalding water hit her.

She had to end this. For her own good.

–

Shane smiled leaning against the counter. He thought about the night before when they had laughed and enjoyed each others company.

And she had fallen asleep in his arms.

He thought about how soft her skin was when her shirt rode up and that small sliver of skin was visible ot him. How all those tattoos seemed so beautiful on her. He had traced a few of them softly with his index finger the night before.

He looked at the sink and saw her glimmering bands. He scooped them up and looked at them, turning them softly.

He thought of how just hours ago he turned them as they sat on her finger. Shane sighed slipping the bands in his pocket. He was sharply brought back to reality when he remembered he hadn't had his phone all night. He went into the living room and grabbed his phone, powering it on.

He panicked seeing the dozens of missed calls from the hospital. He was about to listen to the voicemails when his phone buzzed. The hospital again.

"Hello?"


	10. Gone

Chapter 10: Gone

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: So sorry! I had full intentions to keep my promise. Unfortunately, when the contest ended I went to bed with a 102.5 fever and didnt feel well enough to do anything until that Friday. And with the end of the quarter this week in school for me I was consumed with school work. But HERE IS THE EXCERPT I PROMISED.

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, if you claim you love me, and you claim that Gwen loves me, then why not tell her the truth. Stacey is long gone Shane. The lie cant go on forever."_

"_Why are you pressing for this?"_

I know my promise made it sound like more. Buuuut if I did I would ruin the whole story for you! (And who wants that?) Onward!

–

Mitchie told Gwen that Shane had emergency business to attend to. Her simple question had been, "On Christmas?" and the only reply Mitchie could muster out was "On Christmas." Gwen was upset, but no where near as heart broken as she would have been if she knew the truth. Mitchie had seen the devastation on Shane's face when he came to tell her. Mitchie wanted to hold him, and make him feel better. His tear stained cheeks and red rimmed eyes made her heart ache for him. She knew how much he loved Stacey, and she realized how shattered he was at this development. Mitchie was unable to sympathize, but she wanted to understand-for him.

She made breakfast and tried to convince Gwen that Shane hadn't meant to leave, and that she could still open presents.

Gwen immediately perked up at that prospect and was quick to scurry over to the tree, scarfing down a blueberry muffin on the way. Mitchie smiled and watched her, and tried to forget that this girl's mother was dead.

–

Shane let the tears flow freely. She was gone. He hadn't even gotten tot tell her how much he loved her before she had died. Rather, he had spent her last evening with Mitchie. He had woken up that morning thinking of Mitchie. Not of his wife. His heart was broken. He thought of Gwen. She would have been destroyed. He let out another sob wiping away his tears. His beautiful, strong girl had left him.

And he had no idea how he would ever feel whole again.

–

Shane, made the horrid decision of having them refrigerate Stacey. New Years had passed and Gwen had returned to school, irritated that her father had ignored her. The minute she was gone Shane had them pull Stacey off the ice and had her prepared for burial. A shot gun funeral as he had dubbed it. He wanted to get it over with. In fact, he said his final goodbye and had her placed in the ground. He went home, exhausted. Both emotionally and physically. He curled up in bed and passed out,m with hopes he would never awaken.

–

Mitchie looked at Shane as he slept. He had grown gaunt over the past week and a half. He had refused food and sleep as he allowed his grief to consume him. Mitchie pulled off his shirt and softly brushed his long locks out of his face. She stroked his pale cheek and ran her thumb over the dark circles under his eyes. She sighed pulling the comforter over him. He was broken, and she was determined to fix him.

So he could be strong enough to help Gwen when Mitchie herself would leave them.


	11. Tell Me

Chapter 11: Tell Me

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Okay you guys are gonna hate me... Buuuut I need your help again!

For those of you who have stuck around for a long time you may know that Beauty and the Beast is my mothership. Im trying to win tickets to see the stage adaption and if you could vote for me everyday that would be PEERFECT. Ill find a way to thank you guys.

/YgvWQU

Thank you :)

–

_2 Months Later_

Mitchie looked around the living room. She checked the time. Her cab would be here soon. She sighed and felt her pocket to make sure the cash was still there. Her eyes glanced towards the coffee table, verifying she had left the cellphone he had given her with the note. She wasn't taking anything. Mitchie left all the clothes in the closet, her wedding bands by the sink, and Shane asleep in the bedroom.

She had spent the past two months helping him heal after the loss of his wife. He had been destroyed. She spent a good few weeks simply trying to get him to bathe, eat, and talk to his daughter. Mitchie knew that 2 months wasn't enough time for him to completely get over Stacey, but she also knew that by sticking around she was doing more harm than good. She was simply feeding his desire to hold onto something he had lost.

Mitchie quietly opened the door and headed out. She looked back one more time as she stepped into the cab.

She was finally going home.

–

Shane woke up and looked next to him. Mitchie wasn't there. He sat up. There was noise coming from the bathroom. Where was she? He got up and went to find her. Shane checked every room in the house before finally making his way to the living room. That's when he saw her cellphone sitting there with a post it slapped on the screen. He grabbed the phone and read the yellow note with her messy handwriting scratched on it.

_-Shane_

_I couldn't stay any longer. It would only complicate everything for you even more._

_Tell Gwen the truth. _

_-Mitchie_

Shane took a deep breath and crumpled the note in his hand. He tossed it on the floor sinking on to the couch. He rubbed his face. She had left. He buried his hands in hair and gripped the roots shutting his eyes. He needed her. Physically, emotionally, mentally. He was reliant on this woman. He had loved Stacey. But this was different. This was Mitchie. He couldn't lose her only two months after Stacey. He had to get her back.

Shane had fallen incredibly hard for this woman. He needed her. He would get her back. Of this, Shane was determined.

–

Mitchie pulled out the past few months in rent and slapped it in front of her land lord.

"Happy?"

"Sure. Not like anyone has wanted to rent that shit hole. Your real problem is whether or not all your crap is still at the storage facility."

"Well where did you put it?" The scrawny man shrugged. "Address. So I can get my crap." He sighed and rolled his eyes, as if she was asking him to perform some huge task. She waited impatiently as he wrote down the address.

"There. By the way I would scurry. They auction out the units every third Saturday. The ones that havent been paid in the last 6 months. Oh and guess what. Tomorrow is the third Saturday that marks exactly 6 months for you Ms. Torres." He smirked and went back in his office. Mitchie muttered a curse behind his back as she shoved the address in her pocket. She grabbed her key off the counter and made the march up to her apartment.

When she swung open the door she took in a deep breath and smiled a bit. She was home. Or at least that was what she tried to tell herself as she looked around the empty apartment that was the polar opposite of where she had spent the past few months since her abduction. The wallpaper was peeling. The ceiling had water damage. The entire place smelled of mold.

Mitchie Torres looked around and wondered how she would ever readjust to this life style after her short life with Shane and Gwen.

–

The next day Mitchie headed to the address that had been given to her and asked if she could just pay off whatever the debt was for her unit. The answer was no. She sighed and asked when the auction would be.

Mitchie sat there waiting through dozens of auctions before they got to her unit. She stood up ready to give the rest of the money she had taken when she had left Shane to get her possessions back.

"Bidding starts at 5,000 dollars." Mitchie held up her number and said 5,000.

She continued that as the number slowly raised every couple hundred dollars. Her heart stopped when she heard a familiar voice raise the amount to a ridiculous amount.

"A quarter of a million." Mitchie practically chocked on the tension in her chest as she turned around to see who the number belonged to. She practically burst into tears seeing Shane stand there with a smirk on his face. He wore a dress shirt and slacks, as always. He had dark circles under his eyes and his dark hair fell into his eyes. She only had enough to go up to 20,000 dollars. He probably knew that though. Of course he did. He kept track of every penny that left his hands.

"Shit." She whispered it as the auctioneer counted off and sold the lot to Shane. She gripped the number tightly as she went to leave.

"Mitchie."

"What Shane." She slammed the number on the table as she felt him grab her wrist. She held back her tears as he pulled her close.

"Mitchie look at me."

"Give me my crap and maybe well talk. Damn it Shane you just keep ruining my life with your money." She shoved him away and wiped the stray tear that had escaped. He handed her the check he had written for the lot.

"Here. Now talk to me."

"Why should I? Shane I had to leave. I was enabling your lie! You were lying to everyone! Yourself, your daughter, me, your wife!"

"No. No I wasn't."

"Then tell me. Right now. Who am I to you?"

He kept his grip on her wrist and used his other hand to hold her cheek.

"You, you are Mitchie Torres. You are a woman whom I purchased to convince my daughter that her mother was no longer dying. You are a woman I chose from a line up based on looks. You are a woman who has taught me how to love my daughter. You are a woman who helped me recover from the loss of my wife and first love. You are a woman who is strong, independent and has made me realize that I dont have to love only one woman. You are a woman who I need in every way possible. You are the woman who broke my heart when she decided to get up and leave." He took a breath and looked her in the eyes. He pushed a stray piece of hair out of her face and kissed her.

Her eyes widened but she kissed back. She began to cry as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. He pulled away and she buried her face in his shoulder sobbing.

"Shhh." Shane kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. She let out a choked sob and tightened her grip on him. He let her. He kept his face buried in her hair as she hiccuped slowly ending her sobs.

"Oh Shane. Oh god Shane. No. I-I cant." She pulled away and wiped her face.

"Yes. Yes you can. Mitchie, you can. Look at me." He used both of his hands to grasp her face forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Mitchie I love you. I love you so much. My heart aches when Im not touching you. My stomach twists whenever you are away. But, but, my chest is so tight with happiness and nervousness when you are around I could vomit." She laughed as he smiled. "You are so beautiful. Inside and out, and I refuse to let you leave." She shakily pressed her hand against his cheek.

"Tell me again how much you love me."

"Whose Stacey?" She laughed.

"Shane that was mean."

"I know. Im sorry. Now tell me youll come back. Tell me you wont leave again. Tell me you'll be mine."

"As Mitchie?"

"As Mitchie." She smiled and pulled his face down to her level kissing him softly.

"I would love to."


	12. Hiatus

Hi everyone,

it is with great sadness I regret to inform you I will be ending my fan fiction Replacement. I did have several fabulous ideas for the story but due to issues in my personal life I have decided I no longer have time to dedicate to this story. I know youre all devastated so here is a sample if what could have been.

shane would have slept with Mitchie and sold her back to the man he bought her from.

gwen would die in a horse riding accident.

shane would have gotten in a car crash and died.

Stacey was never really dead, but rather it was her twin.

she use Shane's money to clone him.

that is a quick sample of what might have occurred. Thank you all for your reviews and input.

-Ari

(oh and APRIL FOOLS)


	13. Perfect

Chapter 12: Perfect

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Haha omg Im so sorry you guys but it was perfect. I had to do that. Thank you all for being such great sports :D So here have some fluff (with a side order of smut) as an apology :D

–

Somehow they had ended up at Shane's hotel with their lips attached to the others. Mitchie had her teeth graze his bottom lip, receiving a moan in response. She kissed him harder as his hands found her waist pushing her shirt up. Mitchies hands found his belt pulling it out of the loops. She let out a soft whimper as she felt his hands softly brush along her bare back as he undid her bra. Mitchie bit her bottom lip as she undid Shane's slacks, pushing them to the ground.

There they were, she with out anything to cover her breasts, and he only covered by a pair of boxers. Shane decided that this arrangement was not fair as he quickly removed her jeans. He allowed his hands to linger on her hips, tracing the elastic of her underwear. Mitchie let her finger slip between his skin and the elastic of his boxers, making a hook and pulling them down slowly. He pulled off her underwear and kissed her. She moaned wrapping her arms around his neck, relishing in the feeling of her skin pressed against his.

Shane was unable to deny it to either of them. The feeling of her soft, warm skin against his made him ache. He needed her. He scooped her off the ground holding her close as he laid her down on the bed. Neither thought as she wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him entrance.

It was Mitchie's first time. Shane would not remember that until the words from the auction would return to him hours after she fell asleep in his embrace. She held back her fear so as not to make him stop. She said nothing as she felt the sharp pain of Shane entering her. She kept silent, because she wanted this. She wanted him. Mitchie let out a soft moan burying her face in his shoulder. She laid there thinking about how good this felt, how right it felt.

Shane had to hold back a moan as she gripped him and softly bit his shoulder. He couldn't help but hold her close and just want to keep going like this forever. Shane promised himself that he wouldn't let her get away, and he would attempt to hold onto her for forever.

–

They slept well into the afternoon after a night spent wide awake. She had curled up in his embrace, his arms tight around her. She had her face buried into his chest, his head resting on top of hers. Mitchie was so content like this that when she finally woke up at 2 pm she just laid there smiling. She softly ran her fingers along his chest careful not to wake him.

She couldn't remember a time when she was so happy.

She felt Shane stir as he let a small groan. He loosened his grip on her as he stretched out. She sat up and smiled watching him. He rubbed his eyes and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey." She smiled as he stroked a lock of hair out of her face. She leaned her face into his palm as his hand stroked her cheek. "Mm. Why the big smile?"

"Have you looked in a mirror yet Mitch?" Mitch. Her heart practically exploded at the nickname.

"No. Why?" Shane grabbed his phone and snapped a photo of her and she practically screeched at what she saw. He laughed grabbing her waist tossing her on top of him.

"Let me go Shane. Gah I need a shower." He kissed her softly and held her tightly, her waist firm in his arms.

"No. You look absolutely fabulous like this."

"Shane. Im all gross and oily and I probably smell." She tried pushing herself off of him. He pulled her closer and buried his face in her neck taking in a deep breath.

"Mmm you have absolutely no idea how good you smell. You aren't going anywhere." He kept his face in the crook of her neck and softly nipped her getting a squeal out of her. She sighed giving up burying her face in his chest.

"Mm. Shane." He smiled stroking her hair, letting her lay there peacefully.

Shane was so happy with her in his arms. Everything at this moment felt natural with her. They were simply Shane and Mitchie. Two people perfectly happy with one another. No dead wives. No daughters. Nothing. Mitchie felt so natural laying there in his embrace. He was so happy with her. Shane felt as though he had never been happier. He struggled to recall a time when he was so happy.

In that one moment his whole past seemed to have erased itself from his memory. He was content, Mitchie was his. He failed to remember that he would have to go home, and in a few months either face his daughter, or Mitchie's wrath. But at this moment he didn't think about it at all.

He simply held Mitchie close and whispered in her ear. "I love you." and smiled when her words vibrated against his chest.

"I love you too."


	14. Lie

Chapter 13: Lie

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Im in a good mood cuz I just saw Beauty and the Beast (The Broadway Tour) and omg dying inside. So here take this. Also note: Great songs to read with this story? Home and If I Cant Love Her from the show. Yup ;)

Also, short chapter. Its somewhat of a transition.

–

_3 Months Later_

Over time Mitchie and Shane had fallen into the steady pace of their relationship that echoed that of a married couple. They carried on happy, ignoring reality.

Unfortunately, their bliss was brutally interrupted by Gwen.

Mitchie and Shane had not touched the topic of telling Gwen. It was a touchy subject. Mitchie had continuously pushed Shane to tell her. Shane didnt voice his opinion of disapproval. In fact, he had purposely stayed silent knowing that the topic would cause a fight. So when Gwen called and asked to talk to her mother Shane handed the phone over to Mitchie. She looked at him confused.

"Talk to Gwen."

"Why?"

"She wants to talk to her mother." At that sentence Shane saw a flicker of anger in Mitchie's eyes. She picked up the phone as she glared at him.

"Gwen, sweetie I'm gonna have to call you back. Okay? I love you too." She put the phone down. "Why didn't you tell her?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean Shane! I told you to tell her!"

"I didn't feel it was appropriate."

"Oh really?" Mitchie stood up and stared him in the eye. "So its appropriate to buy someone? Its appropriate to ask someone to impersonate your wife? Its appropriate to lie to your daughter? But its not appropriate to tell her the truth. Wow Shane."

"Mitch."

"No Shane. This speaks volumes about us also. You've got some thinking to do." She looked him in the eye, grabbed her purse and left. Shane sighed and looked at his hands. What was he supposed to do? He had entangled himself in a lie and he was so far lost he had no idea what he was going to do.

Gwen would hate him. He knew that much. She would hate Mitchie. She would hate Stacey for dying. Shane rubbed his face and debated. He had no idea what was the right thing to do.

Either tell Gwen, and have her hate him once again.

Or lose Mitchie.

–

Mitchie's hands shook as she wiped away her tears. She slid against the door and let out a sob as she threw the piece of plastic at the wall. How had she gotten herself in this mess? Almost a year ago she was somewhat unhappy, but content with the life she had created for herself. Now..

Now she was in a relationship with a man who didn't really love her as much as he claimed. She buried her face in her knees as sobs racked her body. She had fallen so hard for Shane in recent months she had ignored the fact that he probably only returned a small portion of her love. She couldn't go back there.

But she had to. She sobbed again as she realized that. She wiped her eyes and looked across the room at the offending object. It was going to force her back into a loveless relationship.

Mitchie shakily pushed herself up the floor and headed to the other side of the room. She bent down and picked up the small purple object and had to hold back another sob as she looked at it.

_Positive_


	15. Never

Chapter 14: Never

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Full A/N at the end of the chapter guys. Enjoy

–

Mitchie sat there flipping through the pamphlets. After hours of thought she had come to two conclusions. Find out what Shane's intentions for her really were or, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath at the thought, get rid of the baby. At the end of the day only one person would be responsible for what would happen. Shane. Mitchie couldn't make the decision on her own. She didn't want to get rid of the baby, but she couldn't do it on her own.

The thought of carrying Shane's baby for nine months without him tore at her insides. She sighed and wiped away her stray tears. She was going to have to talk to him. Sooner rather than later.

–

"Shane?" Shane looked up from his desk hearing his name being called.

"Mitch." He stood up seeing Mitchie standing in the doorway. He headed over to her and embraced her. "Mm." He buried his face in her hair but let go realizing she wasn't returning the embrace.

"We need to talk Shane." He sat down but she didn't.

"Mitch if this is about Gwen again-"

"Shane. Please just listen." He watched as she dug in her purse and pulled out pamphlets.

"Mitch?"

She bit her bottom lip as her chin shook. "Will you ever, have any intention of marrying me?" Mitchie looked at Shane she squeezed the pamphlet she had gotten from planned parenthood.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you claim you love me, and you claim that Gwen loves me, then why not tell her the truth. Stacey is long gone Shane. The lie cant go on forever."

"Why are you pressing for this?"

Mitchie looked up and wiped away the tears that were bubbling in her eyes. "Because I need to know Shane. I need to know if you really love me, Mitchie, or if you love who I pretend to be. I can't have a baby with someone who doesn't really love me."

Shane felt his heart drop into his stomach hearing that. A baby. He looked down and stared at the winged pamphlet. The multiple creases it had received through out their short conversation made it almost impossible to read, but he could make out the words.

_Unplanned...Choices..._

Mitchie stood up and shoved the pamphlet in her purse, and made her way over to Shane. Kneeling down she stroked his cheek, hers covered with tears.

"I do love you Shane. Ill never regret that. But I will regret that I let someone who doesn't really love me for who I am pretend to love me." She sighed and stood up smoothing down her shirt. "I gotta go." She left and Shane just sat there awestruck.

–

That night Shane sat in his office alone. Gwen was at school, and Mitchie...Mitchie was gone. He felt lost. He stared at his computer screen and began to type. He went to google images and sat there with pressure in his chest as he debated on what he was about to type in. His fingers moved slowly as he took a deep breath and began to type.

What he saw horrified him. But it wasn't the results of the unborn babies that showed up here and there that horrified him.

It was how the mother's looked in most of the pictures. He felt woozy looking at them. He moved the mouse to close the tab, but couldn't bring himself to click it.

Shane ended up sitting there for hours, staring at photos of women who went for an abortion, and all he could think about was Mitchie.

She had made her intentions clear. They couldn't be together, so she was going to get rid of the baby. He felt tears bloom behind his eyes. He shut his eyes holding them back.

Shane ended up spending his whole evening trying to find out where Mitchie could have possibly gone. Everyone gave him the same answer, they couldn't tell him they had a patient under that name.

Shane fell asleep at his desk in the early morning hours after crying. He had screwed up. He had been so concerned about protecting himself he had screwed up with Mitchie.

When light began to poke through the windows of his office Shane woke up. He was exhausted but he had to do something. He dialed Gwen and tried to hold himself together.

He told her everything. He told her about how Stacey had died months ago. About how that woman who had been there was this wonderful woman named Mitchie. About how he really liked Mitchie. About how sorry he was for lying to her. He apologized a hundred times over in the short time he talked to his daughter. He could hear her sobbing on the other end. "Im so sorry Gwen." Gwen didn't answer, but instead hung up leaving Shane alone.

Shane had done it. He had done as Mitchie had asked him to do. His only dilemma now was whether or not he would ever see her again.

–

Later that day Shane got a phone call asking for him.

"This is him."

"We are calling about a Mitchie Torres." His heart stopped and he pressed the phone closer to his ear.

"Yes."

"She had you down as her emergency contact. We are calling to inform you about the complications that occurred." Shane felt his heart tear in half hearing that. He could feel the cold sweat forming on his brow.

"Yes?"

"She had some complications during the procedure and we had to admit her. We just thought we would inform you that if you want to check up on her visiting hours are from nine to seven."

"Thank you."

He hung up and looked at the wall. He only wondered what could have gone wrong. Shane quickly glanced at the clock and got up. He had to see her and fix everything between them.

–

Shane walked in and saw her curled up in bed. She was pale, and looked deathly. He made his way over to her and softly stroked her hair out of her face. She had almost a gray hue and her skin was sticky with sweat.

"Oh Mitch." He sat down and held his hand on her cheek. He could feel the faint, airy breaths she made as they ran across his skin. "Im so sorry. I made such a stupid mistake and I might lose you because of it." He softly ran his thumb along her cheekbone. "I love you Mitch, and Im so sorry for being so selfish and horrible. I just want you to be okay." Shane let out a shaky breath and buried his hand in her hair.

How would he ever live without her?

–

Shane had fallen asleep in a chair near Mitchie's bed side. He only woke up once when his phone went off. He turned it off and sat there looking at Mitchie. He felt broken inside seeing her look as she did. She hadn't woken up and she hadn't regained her color.

The second time Shane woke up it was because he felt a hand softly squeeze his knee. "Mm." His eyes opened and he saw Mitchie lying there looking at him.

"Mitch."

"Hi." Her voice cracked and it was almost a whisper. He weakly smiled and squeezed her hand.

"How you doing?"

"Everything hurts." She closed her eyes and let a tear fall. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Its okay."

"No its not." She opened her eyes. They were red and watery. "I killed our baby. I ruined my body. God."

"Hey." He softly ran his hand along her cheek. "It is okay." She let out a shaky breath and leaned into his cheek. He watched as her lip wobbled before she allowed the tears to run free.

"Im so sorry Shane."

"Dont be. Im the one who is sorry." She bit her lip and looked at him.

"I know."

"I told her Mitch. I told her everything."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I was hoping.. I had hoped that I would have been able to find you before this happened. But no one would tell me anything."

"I feel so horrible Shane. But I just couldnt have stayed with you if you weren't going to tell her."

"Its okay Mitch. I love you." She smiled a bit.

"I love you too Shane." She sighed and laid back down.

"Get some sleep Mitch. Ill still be here later."

"I know."

–

When Gwen came home from school for the summer she greeted her father with a cold look of indifference. Mitchie had stayed at home, still not feeling well after what happened. Gwen unhappily grabbed Shane's hand as he walked her to the car.

"You cant ignore me forever Gwen." The young girl looked out the window as Shane drove.

"Yes I can." He sighed and tapped the wheel with his fingers. No more words were said until he stopped the car. "Where are we?"

"Come on." He held out his hand for his daughter to hold yet again. She once again gave her father the limp grip she had given him earlier. She looked around as they walked to their destination. Grass, stone, flowers.

Gwen had to hold back tears when they stopped walking. She stood there staring at the stone. She felt Shane's hands on her shoulders as tears slid down her cheeks. He got on his knees and held his daughter close.

"Im so sorry for all the hurt I've caused you Gwen. I love you so much and I knew how much this would devastate you. I didn't.." He took a deep breath as he stroked his daughter's hair behind her ear. "I didn't want to see you like this. I was being selfish. I hurt so many people in the process. I loved her more than anything though Gwen. You know that. And Mitchie, I know you think shes supposed to replace her, she wont. I love Mitchie in a different way. In a way that makes me even better than she ever did. I love you more than both of them though." Gwen sobbed and let Shane hug her close to him. He softly rocked her and buried his face in her hair allowing himself to cry.

"I love you too Daddy. So much." She hiccuped as she tightened her grip around Shane. "Please never leave me."

"Never." Shane continued to hold his daughter until she calmed down. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and sat on Shane's lap looking at the gravestone in front of her.

_Stacey Elisabeth Gray_

_Mother, Wife_

_She made everyone a better person._

_1984-2013_

Shane stroked his daughter's hair as they sat there talking about Stacey. He smiled letting Gwen steal flowers from another grave and put them there. He hadn't thought of bringing any. He hadn't planned on even coming here. But he did.

And it was the best decision he had ever made.

_The End_

–

**A/N: So yeaaaah :/ I kinda screwed up. I wrote the last chapter and I was like well... I dont really know what I can do in between this and the end. I had hoped to write at least one more chapter, but I mean unless you wanted a 200 word chapter it would have been a waste of everyone's time. So this is the end guys! Thank you so much for all your kind words and your time. I love each and everyone of you. Hopefully now that this story has concluded I can work on finishing up my others and posting some of the ones I have on my computer :)**

**This has been a great ride, I wanted to branch out and do something out of my comfort zone. I'm glad I did. Overall this story was an adventure for me and I was so happy to share it with all of you. **

**-Ari **


End file.
